Don't Let it Be
by Miss American Pie
Summary: When Lilah and Wesley are on the edge of divorce, their three children Lucy 10, Jude 7, and Sadie 4, have to save their marriage by any means possible, even if that means locking them in the basement for a night of, well, read on!
1. Jude

Disclaimer: I own Lucy, Jude, and Sadie, but that's it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is AU, Lilah and Wesley are married. . .well, separated, and their three kids are trying to get them back together before their parents get a divorce. Will they be able to do it? It's going to be short, only four or five chapters. Oh, and bonus points for anyone who can guess how I named the kids and the story. Lots of bonus points!

Running into the house, with his older sister in tow, Jude clutched the diary in his hand, and looked over his shoulder to see if she was gaining on him. Suddenly hitting something hard, and falling to the floor, the boy looked up to see a man in his late thirties looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Offering his son his hand, Wesley lifted the boy off the ground just as Lucy caught up, and grabbed her diary, smacking her brother with it on the back of the head.

"Stupid Jude, you're so immature."

"Hey, hey, hey! Lucy, don't call your brother stupid, and Jude, what have I told you about taking Lucy's diary?"

"It was fun when I did it, but there'd be consequences later."

"Exactly. Now, go sit in my office, until your mother gets here."

"That could be forever, though, Daddy!"

"Jude."

"Yes sir."

Disappearing into his father's office, Jude paused for a moment and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"I saw that."

Putting on a startled face, Jude left the two alone in the hallway. Wrapping an arm around his eldest daughter, Wesley smiled down to her.

"Now, Lucy, what have a told you about getting in fights with your brother?"

"He started it, Daddy!"

"I know, I know, love, but he's seven, he's immature, and he'll, unfortunately, be this way for a few more years, believe me, it's the nature of boys, but then, your brother will discover girls, and that will be a time when you will enjoy picking on him, so, save your energy."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, love. Now, where's Sadie?"

"The last I saw, she was in her room playing with Cassie."

"Alright. I'm going to go check on her. You're packed, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. God, I wish we could spend Christmas together, but you know, I'm sure your mother wishes the same. Next Christmas, perhaps. Now, be good, and stay away from you brother."

"Yes sir."

Smiling, and positive he would have to break those two up again before Lilah arrived, Wesley went upstairs to his baby girl's room, and found her sitting on the floor, playing with the baby doll everyone in the house called Cassie for no apparent reason other than Jude had come up with the name. Sitting down on her bed, and running his hand through he light brown hair, Wesley lifted her into his lap.

"Are you having fun little love?"

The little girl nodded and rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"You're packed, right? Mummy's going to be here soon."

The little girl nodded again, and Wesley smiled, kissing her forehead and lifting her into his arms. Yelling from downstairs floated to the top landing as Wes prepared to carry his baby girl down the first flight.

"Oh no, those two are at it again."

Carrying Sadie downstairs, Wesley placed the four-year-old on a chair in his office, and pried Jude and Lucy apart, keeping his son on one side, and his daughter on the other.

"Now what was I just telling you two? For God sake, it's Christmas Eve, and Lucy, you're ten, you know better, and Jude, you're. . .well, you still know better, and I should thrash you both!"

Both children recoiled even though they both knew Daddy's thrashing threats were empty. Just then, the doorbell rang and the two elder children went racing for the door, and little Sadie took her father's hand.

When Wesley got in the hall, Lucy and Jude had already let Lilah in and were greeting her with big hugs.

"Mummy!"

"Okay, okay, you two, Mummy needs some breathing room, where's my Sadie?"

Letting go of her father's hand, Sadie ran to her mother's arms, and Lilah scooped her up. Wesley knew Lilah had a soft spot for the kids, Sadie the most though because of her condition, the poor child hadn't said a word yet, and at her age, it concerned her parents.

Of course, he also knew she had soft spots for the other two children. Remembering long nights when she made him stay up with her while she nursed the kids in their nursery, and she sat on his lap in the rocker, whispering sweet things to the baby in her arms, whether it be Lucy, Jude, or Sadie, and every now and then, she would lean down for a soft kiss from him.

Those days had faded though, and now they were separated and on the edge of a divorce, which he knew hurt the kids, but it was better than listening to them scream at one another all day and night things the kids didn't understand.

"Well, say goodbye to your father, we have to go now if we want to get to Paris before day break."

"We're going to Paris for Christmas?"

"We always do, Jude, you know that. Now, go get your bags."

As the three children went rushing upstairs, Wesley halted them.

"Not so fast, Lilah, you and I both know that I have the kids until eight tonight. They haven't even eaten supper yet."

Rolling her eyes, and placing her hands on her hips, Lilah looked ready to get argue with Wesley, and all three children knew it. Averting disaster, Lucy took Sadie's hand and ran past her parents into the dining room.

"Fine, then."

Brushing past Wesley, Lilah followed her daughters into the dining room, and left Wesley and Jude in the hall.

"Coming, my boy?"

"I have go to the bathroom first."

"Okay."

Hurrying upstairs, Jude, went to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated when his parents fought. Lucy and Sadie never seemed to care, so he followed their lead, but he couldn't conceal it when he was alone. He hated how they fought, and almost every night, he cried about it in bed after his father or mother tucked him in. Sadie had caught him a few times, but of course, never said anything.

Running water and splashing it on his face so he could mask how upset he was, Jude dried off and went back downstairs. Passing the front door, he looked out the window and saw his mother's car, her new car she bought after she and his daddy had split up and began living in different homes. He hated that car. He liked the silver Bentley his father bought for her more, but that remained in the garage, where it had been sitting since Mummy stormed out of the manor two years ago.

Hearing the dinner conversation had already begun, Jude took a step towards the dining room, and then, an idea struck him. If Mummy didn't have a car to drive in, she wouldn't be able to leave. No, I'll get in serious trouble for that, he thought, but his family would be together, just for one night at least.

Opening the front door, he surveyed the car for a moment, and then bent down and looked at the tire, there was a cap, he would just take those off. Spinning it off, he heard the hish of the air coming out. Knowing there was a spare in the trunk, he went to the next tire, and let the air out of it too.

She won't be going anywhere tonight, he thought. Of course, Daddy had cars, six to be exact. All for different purposes, but all capable of taking them to the airport to go to Paris. Running to the garage, he found the door in the dark, and opened it, slowly.

Moving from car to car, silently, Jude released the air out of all the tires on all six cars.

"There."

"Jude! Jude, where are you?"

Quickly getting up out of his crouching position, Jude ran and tripped over an oil can that had been left laying on the garage floor, hitting his head, hard on the concrete. Biting back what would have been wails for his parents to come and give him some tender love and care, he instead stood and brushed off his pants and sweater, all the while feeling the blood trickle does his head.

Rushing into the house, but avoiding his searching family members, Jude snuck upstairs and sat on his bed, then, released the cries that had been wanting to get out of him for the last minute and a half.

"MUMMY! DADDY!"

Rushing upstairs, Lilah found Wesley already in the room, withdrawing his handkerchief and dabbing at Jude's head.

"Oh, Jude, how did this happen?"

"I. . .ran into. . .a wall!"

"You ran into a wall?"

"Uh-huh. Make. . .it stop hurting. . .Daddy."

Lifting Jude into his strong arms, Wesley carried him into the bathroom, and sat him on the sink, Lilah followed and ran some warm water onto a washcloth, then dabbed at her baby's head. All while Jude bawled. Soon, his cries drew Lucy and Sadie into the bathroom.

"What happened to Jude?"

"He says he ran into a wall, sweetheart, why don't you two go finish eating dinner?"

Closing the bathroom door, Wesley turned to the medicine cabinet, and took out a first aid box.

"How deep is it?"

"He needs stitches."

This caused Jude to cry harder, but Wesley threaded the needle, and turned to his son. Lilah, however, pushed him away and grabbed some painkillers from the box, and then filled a plastic cup with water.

"You're always too damn rough with him, Wesley, he's not a toy, you know? Come on, Jude, sweetheart."

Crying and excepting the water and pills, Jude calmed down enough for his father to sew the wound closed and cover it with white gaze. Lilah watched as he did this, making sure he didn't hurt their baby, and the second he was done, she lifted Jude into her arms, and cradled him.

"My poor baby boy."

Settling down, Jude allowed his mother to hold him. Wesley watched from the doorway, and almost found himself smiling. This reminded him of when Jude ate too many Christmas biscuits when he was very young and he and Lilah has stayed up and nursed him through the stomach ache.

Seeing Wesley looking at her with that amused look on his face, Lilah stood allowing Jude to lay his head on her shoulder, and picking up his bag.

"It's eight already. We'd better go."

Sudden distress hitting Jude, he looked up at his mother.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Jude, you know that. Say goodbye to your father."

Handing Jude to Wesley, who hugged his son, and kissed his cheek, Liliah went into Lucy's room to find Sadie and Lucy sitting on the floor.

"We're leaving now, get your bags and say goodbye to your father."

"Alright."

Both girls wrapped their arms around their father, who kissed their foreheads, and gave them a one-armed hug, for he was still holding Jude. Carrying Jude and Sadie downstairs, Wesley could see that Lilah was already outside.

Walking out to put the kids in the car, he was greeted by a fuming Lilah. Turning to them, he could see that she was ready to blow.

"Who did this?"

"What?"

"My tires."

Looking at her tires, he could see that two were flat.

"That's okay, you can take one of my cars."

"You mean, our cars."

"Yes, that is what I probably meant."

Laying his head on his father's shoulder and getting comfortable with the musty scent of his cologne, Jude smiled to himself. They weren't going anywhere, and he wasn't going to be caught.

Opening the garage door, Wesley flicked on the lights, and looked around. All of his cars had flat tires.

"Holy mother of God."

"Dammit."

Looking around the garage, he found an oil can he had been putting in his Mercedes had been tipped over, and a little ways away, there was a red stain.

"Hm. . .a tipped oil can, and a patch of blood, oh, I'd say four feet three inches aways from it. I wonder who could have done that."

Lifting Jude off his shoulder, Wesley held his son out in front of him.

"Jude, how could you?"

"Is Mummy staying?"

Sighing, Wesley and Lilah looked at each other, and then, a look of pure horror crossed their faces.

"Oh God!"

"That's a yes."

Lucy took Sadie's hand and smiled, this was wonderful. She would have to congratulate her little brother on a wonderful job done later, and help him out with his chores, he would surely get for being bad.


	2. It'll Be Okay

Disclaimer: I own Lucy, Jude, and Sadie, but that's it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Congratulations Imzadi, gidgetgirl, and Alia, you didn't answer, but it wouldn't have been fair if you had, you silly llama! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter! Oh, and Imzadi, Sadie comes from Sexy Sadie, which John called a one of the monks at the meditation retreat they took after 'Magic Mystery Tour' topped the charts. Just a little Beatles history. By the way, Lily, I did the Beatles stuff just for you, so, you better get back from camp soon, or else. . .I'll have to chuck rotten cabbage and bad remakes of old movies at you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting Jude down in the plush chair in his office, Wesley watched as Lilah closed the door, and then rounded on his son in his calm, yet angry way.

"Jude! What were you thinking?"

"You are in big trouble, you know that? Hm? Do you? I had everything planned out, and now, you've ruined it, Jude!"

Turning to Lilah, and shocked at how quickly her feelings for Jude could change, Wesley scowled at her.

"You really shouldn't talk to him like that, I mean, you could ruin his self-esteem, Lilah."

"Oh, thank you, Doctor Phil, but don't tell me how to raise my son."

"Your son? Our son! You know, this is exactly why you don't deserve joint custody."

"Oh, while we're at it. . ."

Pulling some papers out of her purse, Lilah pinned them to Wesley's chest.

". . .why don't you just go ahead and put us out of our misery, Wes!"

"This is why I did it!"

Both stopped and looked at Jude, who was now on his feet, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Just stop fighting!"

Running out of his father's office and up the stairs to his bedroom, Jude slammed the door. Coming out into the hall, Wesley and Lilah saw that Lucy and Sadie were looking up at them with worry, but then quickly ran in the opposite direction of Jude.

Sighing, Wesley put the papers down, and turned to Lilah.

"Listen, we're only stuck under this roof until I can get a repair truck out here tomorrow morning. Now, until then, I think we should try to get along, don't you? I mean, for the kids' sake."

"Yeah, whatever. Go talk to Jude, I'll take Lucy and Sadie."

Walking away from him, Lilah rounded walked down the hall, after her girls, though she couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking at her ass. Turning at the end of the corridor, she saw his eyes quickly flick up to her face.

"Honestly, Wes, don't look at what's not yours."

"Anymore."

Smiling his smug smile that used to make her want to have sex with him all night long, but, now, only makes her annoyed. Watching her disappear around the corner, Wesley lets his smile fade, and walked upstairs to his son's room, opening the door, and instantly spotting Jude laying on his bed, his face pressed into the blue covers to muffle sobs.

Sighing and sitting down next to him, rubbing his back, Wesley tried to comfort him.

"Jude, listen, I know you might not think it, but Mummy and Daddy have to get a divorce, it's what's best, you know? I mean, we can't be arguing in front of you kids all the time. We love you more than to subject. . .to put you through that, you know? Do you understand?"

Shaking his head into his blankets, Jude looked up at his father with tearful eyes.

"Why can't you and Mummy live together?"

Pulling the boy into his lap, Wesley wrapped his arms around him, and put on a thoughtful face.

"Well. . ."

Tired of hearing his parents come up with stupid excuses, Jude pushed away from his father, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Sighing, for the hundredth time that night, Wesley hoped Lilah was having better luck with their little girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, Lilah was having more luck with Lucy and Sadie. Brushing their hair, she was explaining how their father and her relationship worked, without all the sex and alcohol.

"Well, you see, Daddy and I, we just aren't meant for one another, we thought we were, but we're not. Now, that doesn't mean we don't love you guys and Jude, that just means we don't love each other, and would really like not to live in the same house."

"But what about us?"

"Well, Lucy, we don't always get what we want, and you can still see Daddy and I."

"Not at the same time!"

"No, not at the same time, but, look at it this way, you get to see more of us at different times, and hey, you get two of every holiday. Daddy buys you presents, and Mommy buys you presents. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Letting her smile fall as both girls shook their heads, Lilah tried to come up with something to make it all better.

"Uh. . ."

Just then, the door to the lounge opened, and Jude came in, marching with his bottom lip sticking out. He approached them, and took Lucy and Sadie's hands, then pulled them out of the room. Lilah stood, and watched them disappear down into the basement, and close the door.

Wesley joined her a moment later, standing next to her, and folding his arms.

"Well, looks like a family meeting's in order, without the parents."

"Remember how they used to. . .never mind. I'll be in the guest room if you need me."

Marching upstairs, Wesley watched after her, and then turned his head towards the basement door. What could his children possibly be talking about down there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, Jude was sitting in-between Lucy and Sadie on the stone floor of the basement. Sadie had a sketch pad and markers lying next to her on the floor so she could communicate with her brother and sister.

"Lucy, Mummy and Daddy are going to be separated, forever!"

"Forever?"

"Uh-huh."

"They're getting a divorce?"

"Yeah, that's what Mummy said."

"No, this can't happen!"

"Well, we're not gonna let it!"

Staring at her little brother for a moment, Lucy smiled, Jude always had plans, whether they be of malicious or good intentions, and right now, she could see one forming in his little brain.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, we have to get Mummy and Daddy to like one another again."

"Yeah, but. . ."

"Let me finish, butt-head!"

"What does Mummy like most that Daddy used to do?"

Sadie smiled and drew something that resembled a lime green daisy on her sketch pad.

"Flowers?"

The little girl nodded, and smiled a toothy grin.

"I don't think flowers, alone, could save this."

"Well, maybe they need to spend some time together."

"Yeah, right Jude. You're little and stupid so you don't see it, but Mummy and Daddy aren't going to spend time together."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are!"

Drawing a hose on her sketch pad, Sadie put on a pout. Their mummy always used to spray Jude and Lucy with a house when they would fight on family vacations to the lake in Southampton.

"Sadie's right, fighting's not helping, but Mummy and Daddy aren't going to spend time together."

Sitting in silence for a moment, the youngest two were startled when their older sister stood and ran to the end of the room, and took a stone out of the floor.

Coming back to them, they discovered she had a key.

"So?"

"Well, what if Mummy and Daddy had to spend time together, like, they were stuck together."

"Stuck where?"

"How about down here?"

The youngest two smiled to their oldest sister. Lucy was on to something. If they were stuck together and couldn't get out, they'd have to talk.

"But how?"

"Well. . ."

The two smiled as Lucy divulged her plan. This was going to work, and in no time, Mummy would be moving back in.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you really think I was going to tell you the whole plan? No way! Anyway, you'll have to read the next chapter for that, and believe me, you don't wanna miss it, cause there's wine, cigars, and peanut-butter and marshmallow sandwiches. Oh my! Imzadi, I figured having a well-to-do job at Wolfram and Hart could really get you some cash, so, that's why Wes is rich. I mean, look at how many cars Angel had!


	3. Kids

Disclaimer: I own Lucy, Jude, and Sadie, but that's it. The rest belong to Joss, and the cool kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wesley sat in the lounge, sipping a beer every so often. He guessed Lilah had gone to bed, and the kids were still downstairs, or so he thought. Suddenly, Jude came in, and crawled into the leather chair with his father, laying his head on Wesley's chest.

"Daddy."

Wesley laid a hand on Jude's head, and smiled to his son. They seemed to be on talking terms, again.

"Yes, Jude?"

"Sadie left Cassie in the basement, and now, she's too scared to get her."

"Well, will you be a good big brother, and get it for her?"

"It's dark, Daddy."

"Where's Lucy?"

"She went to bed."

Wesley smiled and set his beer down on a coaster, and then, slid out of the chair, sitting Jude on the chair, and patting his head.

"Alright."

Walking over to the basement, Wesley breathed in, and then, descended the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, Lucy climbed onto the bed, where her mother was sitting, reading over some of the law firm's files.

"Mummy."

"Mummy's a little busy, Lucy."

"I know, but it's Sadie."

Lilah looked up from her files, and looked at Lucy, seriously.

"What about Sadie?"

"She left Cassie in the basement."

"And?"

"It's dark, and I'm too scared to go and get it."

"What about Jude and your father?"

"They're in bed."

"Figures."

Standing, Lilah left the room, and went downstairs to the basement, Lucy followed to make sure she went down, and saw Jude staring from around the corner of the lounge.

Lilah sighed, and then, descended into the darkness below. When she got near the bottom of the steps, she heard something moving in the darkness.

"What the H. . .?"

"Lilah."

"Wesley?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing down here? Lucy said you went to bed."

"I'm looking for Cassie."

"No, I'm looking for Cassie."

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, Lilah could see Wesley's face, and then, they heard it, the door closing, upstairs, and the click of the lock. Both looked at each other for a moment, and then, high-tailed it back to the stairs, scrambling to the top in no time.

Wesley got there first, and grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't move. He could see shadows under the door, though, and he, instantly, knew what was going on.

"Lucy! Jude! Let us out of here, right now!"

"It's stuck!"

"Uh-huh, stuck my ass!"

"Open the door!"

"It's jammed, we can't open it!"

"Listen to me, you either open this door, or when I get out, you'll find out that Mummy's not the only bad cop!"

Wesley tensed as he realized what he had said, and then, turned to Lilah.

"No offense, of course."

"Oh, thank you, asshole!"

Pushing him out of the way, Lilah grabbed the doorknob, and tried to pry the door open.

"You let us out, right now."

Looking down, Wesley realized that the shadows had disappeared under the door, the kids had gone somewhere else.

"Damn it!"

Groping the wall, Lilah found a flashlight, and hurried back downstairs to the corner, lifting a loose stone from the floor to find the key had been taken.

"You're kidding me!"

"What?"

"They've got the spare."

Wesley sighed, and then, laughed. Turning to him, Lilah knew she was either going to kill Wesley before they got out, or kill herself.

"And what the Hell is so funny!"

"They're smart kids, you have to admit that."

"Oh, yeah, they're real smart, that's not going to help them when we get out, though. I think we can both agree that they're little asses are in big trouble."

"Of course, but you know they're not going to let us out until morning, at least."

"And what are you saying?"

"We're stuck here for awhile, whether we like it or not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, Jude and Lucy were in their pajamas watching the television, Sadie lay in between them, content with her position.

"Do you think they're talking?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear anything when I went to the door."

"Do you think we're in trouble? I mean, Daddy wouldn't. . .thrash us. . .would he?"

"Don't be stupid, Jude. Daddy doesn't thrash!"

Jude held his worried look, and Lucy knew he was having second thoughts. Turning off the television, she slid off the sofa, and walked to the doorway of the lounge, turning when she got into the hall.

"Are you guys hungry?"

Sadie and Jude nodded, and followed their sister into the kitchen, where she was already pulling peanut-butter and marshmallow cream out of the cupboard. Jude went in after her and carried the bread back to the counter, pushing two chairs, so, he and Sadie could help make their sandwiches.

"This is a great dinner."

"Isn't it?"

Jude grabbed a spoon from one of the chores, and took a bite out of the marshmallow cream, grinning, and getting it on his chin. Lucy and Sadie grinned as well.

Mummy and Daddy never let them eat the marshmallow cream or peanut-butter from the jar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, Wesley sat against the wall, listening to Lilah trying to push the door upstairs open.

"It's not going to work, those little hellions have the only other key."

"Well, excuse me for trying."

"Really, Lilah, we're trapped, like I said."

"We can't be at the mercy of our children. How did this even happen?"

"Well, you, me, a lot of alcoholic beverages, and as a I recall, a beach, a hotel bed, and the backseat of my Bentley."

Coming downstairs, again, and rolling her eyes at him, Lilah aimed her flashlight in his face.

"Please don't bring up bad memories."

Wesley rolled his eyes, and looked around, spotting something his unadjusted eyes hadn't a moment ago.

"I had forgot this was down here. Give me the flashlight."

"Get your own."

"Lilah, give me the flashlight."

Throwing it at him, Wesley caught it, and glared at her, then aimed it at the old fireplace.

"I forgot we have a fire place down here."

Crawling over, he turned on the gas, and searched the floor for the matchbox he was sure he had left down there. As his hand found it, he picked it up, and opened the fire place, there was still wood inside, so, he turned on the gas, and struck a match, throwing it in, and illuminating the room.

On the other side of the basement, their was a cot with a rose on it.

"Well, they really think of everything, don't they?"

"I almost feel bad that their efforts were in vain."

"Almost."

Turning the flashlight to the opposite wall, furthest away from them, Wesley smiled. He had forgotten all about this, too. They had first put the wine in when they bought the house, thinking it'd be romantic to get drunk as often as they wanted and make love all over the house.

"Care for a drink?"

Smirking, Wesley walked over to the wall. He examined the racks for a moment, and then, checked the dates on a couple of the bottles, choosing one from nineteen-seventy-eight.

Holding up the bottle, so she could see it, he smiled, and pulled out the cork.

"My birth year."

Holding up the bottle as if toasting her, he brought it to his lips, and drank a large amount in one swallow.

"Not bad."

"Oh, so, you're just going to get really drunk while we're down here."

"I don't see why not. The way I look at it, they got themselves into this situation, they can take of themselves, we might as well look at it as a break."

Walking over to the wall, Wesley sat down, and took another swig of the wine. Now, Lilah began laughing.

"I can't believe you."

"You never could."

Walking over to the wine rack, Lilah pulled down a bottle from the year two-thousand-and-three, and pulled out the cork, then, toasting Wesley, she drank a smaller sip than his first.

"You're right."

Wesley smiled, and then, patted the patch of stone floor next to him.

"We always got along better when we were drunk, anyway."

Finishing his first bottle of wine, Wesley stumbled over to the other side of the basement, and began looking in one of the boxes.

"What are you looking for?"

"I think I have a crow bar down here, somewhere. I mean, if I do, we can get out tonight."

"That would be a blessing."

Digging deeper, Wesley found an old wooden box, and felt memories come flooding back. Forgetting the crow bar for a moment, Wesley opened the old box, and inhaled the tobacco scent.

"What'd you find?"

"Cubian cigars. I've had them for years. I must have misplaced them."

"Oh, the ones the company gave you for getting that promotion to CEO of the London branch."

"That would be it."

Smiling to himself, Wesley shook his head, and carried the box back to the fireplace, where the matches were, and sat down, rather clumsily. Taking one out of the box, he held it up for Lilah to see, and then, put it in his mouth, and lit it up, inhaling, and then, blowing a smoke ring, and coughing a moment later.

"Oh, you're so talented."

"These are better than I thought. You know, I never smoked one because of the kids."

Crawling over to him, Lilah took one from the box, and let Wesley light it with a match, inhaling the sweet aroma, as well.

"These are good."

Still puffing his cigar, Wesley laid on his back, and looked at the ceiling. After a moment, he grabbed Lilah's wine bottle, which she was about to take another sip of, and took a large gulp.

"Ah, not the best, but not too bad, aging would have made it superb."

Looking at her, he watched her take another puff.

"I think I'm quite drunk, which is odd because I used to be able to down three bottles of cheap whiskey and not feel a thing."

Sticking the cigar back in his mouth, he watched her take a swig of the wine, and then, she busted into giggles.

"Used to. . .being the key word. We used to be able to do a lot of things."

Standing, she grabbed two more bottles of wine off the racks, and handed one to Wesley, but keeping one for herself.

"Hm, sixty-three, good choice."

"To kids."

Holding out her bottle, Lilah bumped it with Wesley's and then took another swill.

"Mm, kids, the little hellions that make sex almost sickening."

Seeing the look of shock on her face, he smirked.

"I said almost."

Giggling, Lilah leaned close to him.

"To kids, who makes you a servant, chef, chauffer, and. . ."

"And what?"

"Nanny."

"No, not nanny. We're not nannies."

"Face it, Wes, we are so nannies, watching after our children twenty-four-seven."

"Nannies, though? That's harsh, and I am not their servant, either!"

"When's the last time you ran to one of their calls for a drink or snack?"

"This after. . .well. . .oh God, we are nannies and servants!"

"Told ya. It's a sad truth, isn't it?"

"God, when did this happen?"

"I believe, using your words, you, me, a lot of alcoholic beverages, and as a I recall, a beach, a hotel bed, and the backseat of your Bentley."

Wesley smiled, there was the devious temptress he knew.

"We were such cool people once upon a time. Kids zapped that."

"What do you mean, we _were_ such cool people. I am still very cool, thank you very much!"

"Oh, yes, but for how long? Until Lucy hits twelve and discovers boys and then, later, she'll discover the backseat of car. . .oh, dear."

"Nanny."

Wesley smirked to her, and took a large gulp of wine.

"Say that again."

"I will. Nanny!"

Discarding his cigar and hers, too, he grabbed her, kissing her, roughly. When he pulled back, he seemed surprised.

"We are drunk."

"Yes, but we're better when we're drunk. Now, kiss me, again!"

Kissing her, Wesley let his hands stray under her blouse.

"Mm, Wesley, you naughty boy!"

Rolling over, so, she was on top of him, Lilah grabbed the wine bottle and drank some, then, leaned down, kissing him. Tasting the wine on her tongue, Wesley pushed her skirt up, forcefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, the children sat on the kitchen floor, bottles of pop, and the almost empty jars of peanut-butter and marshmallow cream laying between them.

"Do you think they're talking, yet?"

Jude said this as he poured some chocolate syrup on his ice cream.

"I dunno, maybe we should just check, you know, but not let them out."

The eldest children looked at each other for a moment, and then, shook their heads.

"Nah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilah dug her fingernails into Wesley's back as they made love on the cot, and tried to hold back moans of pleasure. Finally releasing, Wesley lay beside her, his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"Well. . .I can't say that was horrible."

"You'd better not, if you want to keep your. . ."

"My what?"

Smirking to her, Wesley was surprised when Lilah began kissing him, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laying down on the living room floor in his sleeping bag, Jude looked at his older sister.

"Do you think our plan will work?"

"I don't know."

"But, Mummy and Daddy have to get back together."

"I know, Jude, I know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lucy. Goodnight, Sadie."

Looking up at the star on top of the Christmas tree, Jude closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep, his two sisters on either side of him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, my! Well, well. Anyway, next chapter, some Christmas goodness, and the morning after, minus the sinking feeling.


	4. Not Over Yet

Disclaimer: I own Lucy, Jude, and Sadie, but that's it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Geva, glad you like this story. I didn't mean to leave you hanging, I've just been very busy with school, and hey! I can walk again! Yay, no more crutches! So, I should be getting back into the swing of things soon, again, I didn't mean to leave you hanging, sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Lilah awoke, alone. Looking around, she found that Wesley's clothes were no longer on the floor, where he had thrown them last night. Where was he? Looking around, the sound of the crowbar in the door, upstairs, came to her.

Standing, she wrapped the blue cotton blanket around herself and went to the bottom of the stairs. Looking up, she saw Wesley trying his best to pry the door open. Catching sight of her in the blanket, he smiled.

"Well, good morning."

"Hm, trying to get away?"

Smiling, wryly, he put the crowbar down for a moment, and came down to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her close to him in one motion.

"Well, I would stay down here with you, forever, but I do believe we have three children to take care of."

Kissing her, he smiled and gave her a wink.

"So, why don't you go get your clothes on, and we'll bust out of here."

"Sounds like a good plan, as long as we can take some wine up, that is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, it's Christmas, we should get everything we want, today."

Flashing her that cocky grin of his, Wesley took her hand off the blanket, letting it fall to the floor, and then, slid a hand down along her back.

"I mean, _everything_ we want."

Raising her eyebrows, Lilah kissed him, and then, pulled his head back, so she could look into his deep blue eyes.

"Let's get out of here, first."

"As you wish."

Smiling, Wesley went back upstairs, and began prying the door open, again while downstairs, Lilah was pulling on her dress suit she had been wearing the night before. Pulling on her black stilettos, Lilah climbed the stairs, again, where Wesley was using all his might to pry open the door.

"Do you need some help."

Kissing her, he found he couldn't wait to get her upstairs for an intimate shower for two.

"Hm, down boy, concentrate on that door."

"Mm, but I seem to be having a little problem in my pants, could you take a look, love?"

"You know I'd love to, but we have to. . ."

Lilah was silenced as Wesley continued to kiss her neck, and undo her shirt.

"Wesley, hon, I just got. . .God, you're so good."

Leaning against the door, the two felt the old wood groan under the pressure.

"Wes."

Running her hands through his hair, Lilah kissed his lips, and began unbuttoning his blue dress shirt. As he turned, with her in his arms, so that she was up against the door, he slammed her into the door with unintended force, and they began making love, again.

"Wesley. . ."

Mistaking her calling out his name for moans of pleasure, he continued, lost in his own ecstasy.

"Wes. . ."

"Lilah, I'm almost. . ."

Suddenly, the door broke behind them, and they fell to the floor in the main hall, Wesley on top of Lilah.

". . .done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the living room, the three children sat up, quickly, looking around for the source of the loud crash.

"What was that?"

"It came from the hallway. . ."

Stopping, Lucy looked at Sadie, and then Jude.

"MUM AND DAD!"

Rushing into the hall, the three found their parents fixing their clothes, quickly. Then, they caught sight of their children, and for a moment, three pairs of blue eyes were fixed on two bigger pairs. The next moment, the children had taken off in different directions.

Following Jude and Sadie, Lilah caught them easily, and Wesley was already back in the hall, one arm around Lucy to prevent her escape.

"The door was jammed, I swear! I mean, it was. . .Lucy's idea!"

"JUDE!"

Walloping her brother, Lucy looked up at her father for signs of anger, and then at her mother. To her surprise, relief, and confusion both just smiled.

"You're all covered in peanut-butter and marshmallow cream, you should get cleaned up."

"Lucy, go upstairs, and take a shower, Jude, Sadie, come with me. Oh, Wes, hon, do you think you could take care of the. . ."

"I'm on it."

With a wink, Wesley was heading off to the lounge to clean up the children's mess, and Lilah was steering Jude and Sadie off to the downstairs bathroom, one of four in the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude studied his mother as she scrubbed him and his little sister, not missing a drop of peanut-butter or marshmallow.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Jude?"

"Are you angry?"

Lilah looked thoughtful for a moment and then ran her hands through Jude's wet hair, spreading shampoo.

"Not really."

"What about Daddy?"

"He's not either."

"Did you two talk?"

Lilah smiled to herself, and rinsed Jude's hair.

"Perhaps."

"Are you and Daddy quitting marriage?"

Lilah looked down in surprise, it wasn't Jude who had asked her this question, but Sadie!

"W-what?"

"She asked if. . .she asked! Sadie said something!"

Flying out of the bathtub, Jude ran past his mother, who was still looking at Sadie in shock, and into the hall. Hurrying, he caught his father coming out of the lounge, carrying a bucket of soapy water and a mop.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Colliding with him, and forcing his father to drop the bucket, Jude wrapped his arms around him, and hugged his dad.

"DADDY! SADIE SPOKE! SADIE SAID SOMETHING!"

Half dazed, and winded, Wesley looked down at his son in disbelief.

"She what?"

"She spoke!"

He wouldn't have believed it had Lilah not come walking towards him, carrying their youngest daughter in her arms. Sadie looked confused, wrapped in a green towel.

"She spoke, Wes, she said her first words!"

"I told you, Daddy, I told you!"

Wesley broke out into a smile, and took Sadie from his wife, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her cheek.

"That's Daddy's little girl!"

Jude leaned against his mother as he watched the scene, and Lilah stroked his dark brown hair. A moment later, Lucy was running downstairs, hair still wet, but clothed in jeans and a burgundy sweatshirt.

"What happened?"

"Sadie spoke! She asked Mummy a question, I was there!"

Jude stated this matter-of-factly as Wesley kissed his baby girl's cheek. This really was the best Christmas the family had ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they were sitting at the long table in the dining hall, Jude next to Lucy, and Sadie on her mother's lap. Taking a bite of his mash potatoes, Jude smiled to his little sister.

"Saw po-ta-toes, Sadie."

Giving him a look that said, 'I'm not a monkey, Jude!', Sadie went back to eating her turkey. Laying her head on Sadie's shoulder, Lilah smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"Leave your sister alone, Jude, she's eating."

Looking down at his plate, Jude mixed his turkey and gravy, together, and a though occurred to Lucy.

"Are you getting a divorce?"

Both Wesley and Lilah looked up from their meals, and eyed their three children, then each other.

"Well. . ."

"Please, don't! I want to live with both of you, again!"

Wesley smiled, slightly at this, and took Lilah's hand.

"Well, your mother and I. . ."

"Me, too!"

Lucy put her fork down, and crossed her arms, and Sadie nodded in agreement.

"Like I was saying. . ."

"Daddy! Please stay with. . ."

"Your dad and I aren't getting divorced!"

Sitting for a moment, the three children smiled, widely, and giggled!

"You are?"

"For real?"

"Yes."

"And Mummy's moving back in?"

"Well. . ."

"Of course!"

Lucy and Jude ran and hugged their father and then, their mother, who was looking into her husband's eyes. God, he looked so cocky, and that made her want to have so much sex with him when they got a moment alone.

"Who's ready for dessert?"

"Dessert? Now?"

"Of course. Unless. . ."

"Unless, what?"

"You want to open presents."

"Presents!"

Nodding, Lilah let Sadie slide out of her arms, and follow her two older siblings out of the room. Turning, she looked at Wesley, who was now standing, and looking at her. She could tell he was thinking.

"You meant it?"

"Meant what?"

"You're moving back in?"

"Of course."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Wesley pulled her close.

"Well, you know what that means."

"What?"

"Remember rule number one of this household? The rule we made up for fights."

Smiling, Lilah raised her eyebrows.

"How could I forget? After a fight, we have to have ravenous make-up sex in our bed."

"Exactly."

"Mm, am I sensing an early bedtime for the kids, tonight?"

"Six 'o' clock, and no later, or I think I might die."

"MUMMY! DADDY! COME ON!"

"Make it five!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lilah and Wesley came into the lounge, the children were eagerly awaiting their parents.

"Can we open them?"

"Yes, in a moment, but you know what you have to do first."

"Aw. . .Da. . ."

"It's family tradition."

"Fine!"

"Okay, now, close your eyes, and make a wish, and if you wish hard enough, maybe Santa will have brought you what you wanted."

Lucy gave her parents a sideways look, knowing the truth about her once-beloved Santa Claus, but said nothing for the sake of her brother and sister.

"Alright, have you made your wish?"

All three children nodded, eagerly.

"Good, now, go wild!"

Wesley wrapped his arm around Lilah's waist, smiling to himself as he watched his children open their presents in a frenzy, and then moving it down to her buttocks.

Turning her head, Lilah opened her mouth, but said nothing.

"Merry Christmas."

"Oh! Look!"

"What?"

Wesley and Lilah looked down at Lucy who was looking above their heads. Looking up, Lilah smiled.

"You have to kiss!"

"Well, I dunno. . .hm. . .okay."

Kissing his wife, Wesley made sure to end it quick and keep things modest in front of his children, who were smiling amongst themselves.

"I love you, Lilah."

Leaning in, she whispered in his ear.

"What about my ass?"

Smiling, he whispered back.

"Very much."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is one more chapter, kinda an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this, please review.


End file.
